creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefront: Termination
'''Plot: '''In the final days of earth, Mankind was developing a great weapon that would change history forever. The Ragnarok Project they called it. As such was being completed, a fleet of what would later be known as "Riddens" came and destroyed earth. Upon such, Humanity escaped for the stars, hoping they would not follow. The Ragnarok Project stayed on earth in a secret lab to this day. 2458 SD, Humans are sparse in existance and those alive are separated by galaxies. A civil war among the Keltias Sector in the Sovereign Galaxy has started the first Inter-galactic Depression. Mark Greengard, the son of Mathias Nathaniel and Kathrine Jewel Greengard is now the first ever human to become the head of the Daedrin Squadron in the Vaktra Sector. He was assigned to the battlefront with Korka Beuxa and Seeat Baatka. Upon doing so, he would find that ruin lies on his destiny's path. What would've been a grand finish turns into a horrible disaster and he ends up trying to solve a great mystery, juggle his own love, control a power to be reckoned, and save the Galaxy from their own personal Apocalypse. You can write the story, but it is going to have this plot as the basis of it all. I will add terms to use in the storyline and more to the plot. Terminology Ragnarok - A powerful super robot only able to be controlled by the descendants of Doctor William James Greengard. It is also known as: Doomsday. Ridden - A battleship that carries the Ridden Gun. The size of an Earth City. Ridden Gun - A powerful cannon that forms a Plasma ray times 200,000. Equal strength of a Neuclear Bomb times 800,000. Keltias Sector - The Merchant Sector of Galaxy 2039-A. It is the home of the Merchant Planet of Geres and the Geres Colonies. The civil war that has erupted is between Geres and the Hales Colony, a civil war that won't end itself. Geres - The Merchant planet of the Keitias Sector with the population of 7.3 Billion Populants. The capital of the Planet is the Metropolis of Jialas. The Current President of the Planet is Salias Branas. The main language spoken here is Geran. Hales Colony - The second Colony of Geres in the Keitias Sector with the population of 3.2 Billion Populants. The capital of the Planet is the City of Galas. The Main Language spoken here is Geran. Jialas - The home of 3 million populants, its side is considerably huge. It covers the northern part of the planet and is named "The Revolutionary Metropolis." It has fifty wards, each one larger than the next. Galas - The home of 25 million people, this is the largest city in the Keitias Sector. It is named the "Grand Capital of Keitias" for the fact that it is indeed large enough to turn a revolution into a war. It hosts 120 wards and five official sectors in the city to host the population. Geran - The main language of Keitias. It is spoken much like Russian, though the writing is very different. Vaktra Sector - The home of the Galactic Federation's Seat in the House of Merchants and the House of Knights. It is guarded by the Daedrin Squadron, a large force of soldiers that defend the Home Planet of Kiatros. It is also home to three other Civilized planets and four major Space Ports. The Main Language Spoken here is Gaian. Gaian - English Alienized. The writing is very different from english writing involving advanced letters and numbers. It is spoken most throughout the Galaxy, but in some places it is not even heard of. Kiatros - The Galactic Federation's Seat in the House of Merchants and the Hlouse of Knights. the Population is well over 80 Billion and is still rising to become the largest Planet after the Planet Ghantros in the Dalkas Sector. Category:Battlefront Story